


Tame Me To Be Yours

by duckfuck



Series: Hybrid!Louis [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Fluff and Angst, Hybrid Louis, Louis-centric, M/M, Older Harry, Smut, Younger Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckfuck/pseuds/duckfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've seen some hybrids, but never seen one so close. You're really beautiful, you know that?" Harry smirked and Louis blushed and glanced away from him.</p><p>"Uh, thanks, I guess.." Louis murmured and Harry laughed.</p><p> </p><p>or,<br/>a larry circus au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write this for a long time. Special thanks to my baby, Leo, for drawing me some art of hybrid Louis, which made me inspire even more. I love you so much, thank you for helping me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the picture is drawn by my precious baby, Leo. Follow his Instagram @leotftm to see his amazing drawings :3

 

 

 

"Honey, come look!"

"What is it, darling?" Mr. Payne, the head and ringmaster of the Highland Circus, asked his wife before walking towards her. She was on her knees at their tent's entrance. The ringmaster was confused and looked over his wife and gasped.

"Isn't he a cute one?" Mrs. Payne cooed at the baby who was cuddled up with a white blanket in a basket. She took the crying baby in her arms and rocked her arms to soothe the baby. The crying soon quieted down and the baby only sniffed.

"But, what is a baby doing here? At my circus, at our tent?" Mr. Payne wondered and eyed the baby. The baby opened his eyes and the Paynes were mesmerized by the baby's beautiful blue eyes. The woman then looked at the empty basket and saw a note in it. She took the note and read it:

 _'Please take care of my baby Louis. I cannot keep him with me, even if I wanted to. It's my husband who doesn't want Louis. Louis' a cat hybrid. My husband, he..he is disgusted by hybrids. The day he found out that Louis has cat ears and a tail, he got angry and yelled at me to get rid of Louis. It was hard. He threatened me, threatened to kill my baby. So I decided to give Louis to you. I know you are kind people. Please take care of my kitty, he's just a few weeks old. Please keep him safe from any danger. I thank you so much if you take Louis in. Also, his full name is Louis William Tomlinson, but you can change his last name.. I'm afraid my husband will attack him or something._  
_Sincerely, Louis' mother, Jay'_

"Honey--" Mr. Payne started but was cut off by his wife.

"Darling please! Let us keep him, we cannot leave him here, he has nowhere to go. Liam wouldn't mind either. Please.." his wife begged. Mr. Payne couldn't say no to his wife on this case.

"Very well. He could be a good circus member too. Maybe I should train him when he gets older." Mr. Payne said.

"Thank you!" she thanked and stood up while holding Louis in her arms and kissed her husband's cheek. She grabbed the basket Louis was in and went to look for Liam, their son.

***

She found Liam in her and Mr. Payne's bedroom, on the bed, reading a book. When Mrs. Payne arrived, Liam took his eyes off the book and looked at his mother, giving her a small smile.

"Hi mum, what'cha got there?" Liam asked.

"Liam, meet your baby brother, Louis." Mrs. Payne said and showed Liam the baby in her arms. Liam looked surprised and climbed off the bed and walked over to his mother and watched Louis.

"Why does he have cat ears, mum?" Liam asked.

"Well, he is a cat hybrid. He's your adoptive brother. His mum had some trouble and couldn't keep him even if she wanted to. And she chose us to be Louis' adoptive parents." She explained and sighed sadly.

"Wow, I like him. Can I hold him, mum? I wanna hold my baby brother." Liam pleaded and his mum nodded as she gave Liam the baby. The 10-year old boy cuddled and rocked the baby in his arms and the baby giggled.

"Hi Louis, I'm Liam, your older brother and we're gonna be the best mates of all!" Liam grinned and kissed Louis' forehead.

"Is dad fine with this all?" the boy asked his mum.

"Yes. I think some of your old baby clothes could fit Louis. But still we need to go and buy some baby stuff. Do you want to go with me and Louis?"

"Sure." he answered happily and they put on warm clothes, becaue it was snowing outside and it's pretty cold too. Mrs. Payne found some of Liam's old baby clothes and they just fit Louis perfectly.

"Geoff, darling, I'm going shopping with Louis and Liam!" she shouted out to her husband before going out with the boys. She heard a faint _'be safe, Karen!'_ from her husband.

***

Liam and Karen were carrying lots of bags that were full of baby products and clothes when they got back home. Everything did cost a lot of money, but Karen had thrown some of Liam's old baby stuff away or the others were broken, so they needed new ones. They even bought a nice crib for Louis and it was set into Karen and Geoff's room. Karen even bought a baby photoalbum, where she is gonna put pictures of Louis in it, so she can show it to Louis when he is older. And maybe show it to Louis' mother, if she sees her someday.

Geoff and Liam set the crib up while Karen was feeding Louis and made dinner. She was thinking of telling the whole circus about their newest family member. Here in the Highland Circus, everyone is a one big family. Everybody accepts each other and loves each other. If one of them has problems, they all try to help and solve the problems. Everyone is there for each other. Karen talked to Geoff about introducing Louis to the whole circus and Geoff agreed. Later after dinner the Payne family into the big show tent. There wasn't any show going on, so everyone had a lot of free time. Geoff gathered everyone and once everyone was there, Karen began to tell them about Louis.

"Hello everyone, thank you for coming." she smiled and everyone returned the smile.

"Now, I'd like everyone to meet baby Louis Payne here, our newest family member." Karen said and showed Louis to everyone. Everyone had surprised faces and they began to adore and coo at Louis, who looked at them in confusion.

"When did you have a baby, Karen?" a blonde boy with Irish accent asked curiously.

"I didn't give birth to a baby, Niall. Me, Liam and Geoff adopted Louis. I found him on our front porch and just, fell in love with him already. There was a letter that came with Louis from his mother. Also, Louis' real surname is Tomlinson, but his mother said it would be better if Louis took our surname. He's just a few weeks old. Lastly, he's a cat hybrid. See, he's got these tiny ears and a fluffy little tail too." Karen told Niall and he nodded, understanding Louis' story. Everyone came closer to coo at Louis and telling him their names.

"He's really cute." A dark-haired boy named Zayn, said.

"Yes, indeed he is." Liam grinned and let Louis play with his fingers.

"By the way, where is Harry? Did he leave already?" Geoff asked and everyone nodded.

"Yeah, he already left with Lucas." Zayn said and Geoff nodded.

"Ah, it's a shame he didn't meet Louis. Neither did Lucas." the ringmaster sighed.

"Is Louis going to join us?" one of the members asked. Karen looked at Geoff who smiled at her.

"I think he should. But we should let him decide what does he wanna start doing when he is older. Since he is part cat, he could do something light? But we'll see about it someday." Geoff grinned and everyone nodded and shared a laugh.

***

I remembered it all. How the circus became my home. How Karen told me that she wasn't my real mum, but adoptive mother. I still call her mum, and she doesn't mind it at all. Geoff and Liam, I love them very much as I love Karen. How could you not love your adoptive family? They safed me from the cold winter evening that very day. I love my dear older brother very much and Geoff is a great father. And I call him dad because I want to. And also, I really love the whole circus too. They are all fun people and great performers. My best mate, Zayn, is a fire dancer. And he is amazing! At first, I wanted to practice fire dancing but it was dangerous for me since I almost put my tail on fire. So I quit the practices for fire dancing.

Liam, he is a strong one. And he is awesome too, as he is a rider for the Globe of Death. He's always fancied motorcycles and he owns a few of them. His shows are really awesome. I think there is something going on with him and Zayn. Like, they hang out a lot and are reaally close. They even cuddle and yeah.

Niall, my Irish boy, he's a funny one. He actually has two jobs. He is a clown and part of the trapeze gang. Everyone likes Niall's clown shows and the kids adore him and laugh at his jokes and stunts. And his Irish accent makes everything even better. I love my best friends here. They were with me from the very beginning. They're actully a lot older than me. I'm just plain 17 years old, while Liam is 27, Niall is 25 and Zayn is 26.

You might wonder what my job here is. Or what do I do, you know. I'm a cat hybrid so it makes me really agile and fast. As dad let me choose my job, I thought that I should be an aerial silk performer. It seems fun, plus you can wear pretty clothes. And to be honest, I wanna be pretty. Anyhow, I started the practice when I was 7 years old. Young age, I know but we had some equipment for little kids and there it all began. Now, I'm really famous with my performance, they say I'm the best aerial silk performer. My stage name is 'Kitty'. I really like the name. The crowd doesn't seem to be bothered by me. They aren't disgusted by the fact that I'm a hybrid. Okay, maybe I have seen some faces but they don't bother me. I love performing. My shows contain pretty light effects and good music and yeah, this is the best. Loving my life so much. Another best thing here in the circus is the lions. They are cats too, so I can talk with them. I talk with them and they talk back. Well, the others cannot understand. To them it's just roar and growl, but to me the lions talk like a human. I keep this as a secret.

Oddly, they have been talking about this boy. Apparently they met the boy when the boy was a young kid. It's said that he is going to be their new lion tamer, when this boy comes back from the trip where he trains to be a lion tamer. No wonder there hasn't been any lion taming shows for years. Dad has told the crowd that he apologises for the lack of lion taming but he promised that a s I wonder why didn't he train here? I hope he's really nice. And, and maybe he is cute?

Anyhow, did I already mention that I love the circus? The Highland Circus, owned by the Payne family, is one of the best circuses in England. Dad has been keeping it up for many many years. It's a very loved circus. Some people have been here ever since they were kids and still come here as adults. So yeah, in a nutshell, this is the best circus ever.


	2. Chapter 1 - meeting

_“Everything you can imagine is real.”_   
_― Pablo Picasso_

  
***

"Today is a big day, boys and girls. A fellow member of the circus is coming back." as Geoff said this, everyone except Louis cheered happily. Louis didn't even know this guy.

"Yes, Harry is coming back, and, as a lion tamer. He went on this trip with Lucas to become a master lion tamer." Geoff continued.

"Are we gonna celebrate?" Niall asked.

"Of course. Karen and I are going to throw a welcome back party for Harry. She is currently baking a cake." the ringmaster answered. Everyone nodded and Geoff smiled.

"You all happy that he is coming back?" he asked.

"Yes!!" Everyone except Louis screamed. He's still kinda confused. He really wants to meet this Harry. But, he is also scared. What if this Harry is mean, what if he hates hybrids? 'Don't let your pride down, Louis!' he thought and sighed. Geoff then dismissed everyone and they went to do their works. There wasn't any show today, but some still practiced. Louis went to practice too, with his friend Sophia. She is also an aerial silk performer. They like to practice together. And they have been doing aerial silk performance together.

***

"So, are you excited to meet Harry?" Sophia asked Louis as he was doing the Catcher Drop trick.

"I don't know..maybe?" Louis said and landed softly on the ground. Sophia giggled and smiled at him.

"You'll love him. He's really great and funny. Well, that was when he was a kid, I don't know if he has changed. I mean, he should be 26 now." Sophia said and Louis stared at him.

"26?! He's older than me! He's nine years older than me what the hell? Why am I the youngest?" Louis whined.

"You're a twink, babe. Twinks are cute and especially younger ones. Plus, you've got an ass to die for." Sophia winked at Louis, who smirked.

"Thanks love." Louis giggled and climbed up the silky pink fabric. You might wonder, he has a tail so won't it get stuck when he does tricks? No, he can wrap it around his torso when he is sliding himself through the fabric and doing tricks, and when he is done and presenting the trick, he lets his tail be free until he has to unwrap himself from the fabric. Louis watched as Sophia did the Hip Lock From Straddle Climb. Louis and Sophia are fast learners. They both love this skill.

"Do you wanna do the Candlestick? It's a fun one." Louis asked Sophia and she nodded and they began to do it. Louis wrapped his tail around his torso so it wouldn't get stuck. Sophia went to climb first and wrapped the fabric swiftly around herself and got into a sitting position, waiting for Louis to climb too and give his foot, which she put between her thighs and Louis carefully let himself fall so he would be upside down. Sophia lowered her back and she was 'laying' in the air and Louis put his free foot on the girl's upper back. And there it was, the Candlestick trick. Then, someone began to clap their hands. Sophia lifted herself a bit and looked down and saw someone very familiar. It was Harry. Harry Styles. Louis saw Sophia looking happy as she beamed at Harry.

"Harry Edward Styles! You're back!" she said and Louis got down to let Sophia unwrap herself from the fabrics. When she was done, she ran to hug Harry tightly.

"I can't believe you're back! We all missed you so much, you know?" Sophia grinned.

"Yeah, it's good to be back, missed this place so much and the others too." he said and grinned too. Louis crossed his arms on his chest and followed their conversation.

"That's good, that's good. Oh, hey! You haven't met Louis yet! Lou, babe, come here!" she said to Louis who walked closer to Sophia and glanced at Harry. Man, was this guy tall! He's much taller than Louis, making the hybrid feel very small. Even Sophia is a tad bit taller than him. But this guy, Harry, is pretty handsome. He's wearing expensive looking silky shirt with tight black skinny jeans and brown boots. His hair is long and curly and his eyes are a beautful shade of green and plumpy pink lips.. he's just, so, handsome. Totally Louis' type, probably. Louis blushed a bit when his eyes met with Harry's.

"Hi, I'm Harry Styles." the tall lad said and held out his hand for Louis to shake. The hybrid shook his hand with Harry and the man smiled. Harry has huge hands while Louis has tiny ones. Smol baby, cute.

"'m Louis Payne." He squeaked. He fucking squeaked his own name. Sophia just cooed next to Louis.

"I think someone is calling me, talk to you later Harry! Bye Louis!" she said and disappeared quickly. Louis felt awkward when he was alone with Harry.

"So, are you new here in the circus?" the curly haired man asked.

"Nah, joined many years ago when I was a kid. The Payne family adopted me when I was a baby. I started the aerial silk training when I was 7. So, it's been 10 years since. You?" Louis said quietly and glanced at Harry.

"Wow. Well, I joined the circus when I was 7. Left on a journey when I was 8 with my friend, Lucas. I guess you could say he was my legal guardian or something. And yeah. 's been 18 years, makes me 26. Feeling old." Harry laughed and Lous let out a small giggle.

"I'm 17 myself. Wait, I heard that you're a lion tamer?" Louis asked and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, actually a master lion tamer but basically yeah, a lion tamer." he chuckled and Louis smiled.

"That's nice." Louis said and played with his fluffy tail.

"You're a hybrid?" Harry asked suddenly. Louis tensed up.

"Y-Yeah..?" he said shakily. Harry probably noticed this and rubbed Louis' shoulder with his large hand.

"Hey, don't be sad? I know about hybrids, how rare they are and all. Many people are disgusted by them, but you know what? I'm not one of them. I like hybrids. So what if they are part cat? Most part of them is human." Harry said wisely.

"Really?" Louis lifted his head up and saw Harry nodding.

"Yeah. You have cat ears and tail, what about your nails?" Harry wondered.

"When I'm feeling attacked, the sharp nails come out. Also I purr too." Louis told Harry.

"I've seen some hybrids, but never seen one so close. You're really beautiful, you know that?" Harry smirked and Louis blushed and glanced away from him.

"Uh, thanks, I guess.." Louis murmured and Harry laughed.

"Well, it was really nice meeting you Louis, but I gotta go and find Geoff. See you later?" Harry winked and Louis nodded, smiling warmly.

"Yeah, see you, Harry."

***

The party started at 6. Everyone in the circus attended, of course. There was alcohol, snacks, sweets, cake and balloons and music. A proper welcome back party for Harry. Everyone was talking until Geoff wanted their attention.

"Everyone, would you please quiet down? Thank you! As you can see, our beloved Harry Styles is back. Welcome back, Harry! We really missed you very much." Geoff said and everyone agreed. Harry just grinned and took a sip of his drink.

"Two days from now, a show is coming up and the lion taming show is coming back! We want the crowd to see how Harry tames his lions and impressess the crowd. Are you ready for this, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Of course, that's what I've been training for."

"That's really great to hear. Now, you all can go back to partying. Once more, welcome back, Harry!" Geoff grinned and everyone cheered.

Louis was drinking his strawberry and kiwi cider, silently watching everyone else drink and party. No one minds him drinking, he's almost 18, right? Besides, he doesn't drink so much. He won't get drunk so easily. He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Harry walking at him.

"Hey." Harry greeted Louis.

"Hi yourself." Louis smiled.

"You enjoying the party?"

"'s been great so far." Louis shrugs and takes another sip of his cider.

"I agree. I'm feeling really welcomed back here. It's great to see everyone again, since it's been so long." Harry sighs and sips his drink.

"You said you've been gone for, what was it..17 years? Why so long? I don't think lion taming training takes so much time..?" Louis asked and looked at Harry, who surprisingly looked back at Louis.

"Well..got caught up with some problems and other stuff. Nothing serious to worry about, though." Harry answered and Louis nodded slowly.

"What about your family? You were so young when you joined the circus." Louis asked quietly. He saw Harry tense up a bit.

"I..ran away..I don't really want to talk about it.." Harry said and looked sad.

"Oh..I-I'm sorry for asking.." Louis mumbled and stared at his drink.

"No, don't be sorry, love. You were curious, that's all." Harry gave Louis a small smile, which Louis returned. "You know, I'd really like to know about you more."

"Really?" Louis smirked.

"Yeah, really. You seem like a nice kitty." Harry smirked and Louis giggled.

"Are you flirting with me, Styles?"

"That's what I planned on doing, yeah." Harry said and laughed with Louis.

"Is it too weird to say that I want to tame you?" Harry asked.

"It's not weird, but you can try." Louis smirked.

"Why is that?"

"I'm a wild one, love."

"You'll see, babe. I'm the master lion tamer, right?" Harry chuckled. Louis laughed and walked closer to Harry and gave him a small peck near Harry's lips.

"Sure, go ahead." he said before walking away, leaving Harry stunned, still feeling Louis' lips lingering near his own.


	3. Chapter 2 - hi there, kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might be a bit short, but wanted to update really soon for you guys ;)

_“Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none.”_   
_― William Shakespeare, All's Well That Ends Well_

  
***

It was practice time in the circus, since tomorrow is the show. Louis was practicing his acrobatics with the fabric, softly humming along Kygo's Stole The Show song, which could be heard faintly in the background. Louis loves the song. It has nice beats and a good tune. Louis was currently doing the Bendy Wendy With Hands. He didn't wrap his tail around his torso; instead, he kept it free but close to his body so it wouldn't get stuck. If it got stuck, the result would be filled with high-pitched meowing and screaming and a trip to the vet. Actually, yes, one time something like that happened with Louis when he was younger. It was terrible. Louis doesn't like vets. He could've gone to the hospital, but those doctors really aren't specialized with animals, so Geoff and Karen took him to the vet.

As Louis was hanging in the air, upside down, someone coughed. Louis gets easily startled. He quickly got up, grabbed the black fabrics and let out a small 'meow!'. The fur on his tail rose as he scanned the area, only seeing no threat. He only saw Harry, standing there with two waterbottles. Louis remembered that he forgot his own waterbottle into his room/tent.

"Hi there, kitty." Harry smirked and Louis sighed, before untangling himself from the fabrics and landing softly on the ground. He walked up to Harry, who was apparently tracing his eyes up and down on Louis. Louis wore tight black yoga pants that brought out his bum nicely and a grey 'The Fray' band shirt.

"See what you like?" Louis sassily said and Harry kept his smirk.

"Who doesn't?" the tall lad said and shared a laugh with Louis.

"So, any reason you came here?" Louis asked as he went to pause the music that came from his phone's bluetooth speaker. Funny, he has a cat figured one.

"Wanted to see you practice. Did I bother?"

"No, not at all. Just scared the shit out of me, mate." Louis said and took the waterbottle that Harry offered him.

"Ah, sorry about that. I must ask, do you have any other cat things? Since, you seem to have a cat figured bluetooth speaker.." Harry asked, glancing at the speaker.

"I do have a basketful of woolballs. And some drugs too. And some cat snacks."

"Catnip? Are you even legal to use it? You're what, 17?" Harry asked.

"Mum and dad says it's okay. Hey, you could say I'm an adult already." Louis mumbled. "I love catnip. It's so fooking good."  
"I've seen videos of cats who get crazy about it."

"Mm, one time mum found me on my bed, some catnip on me face and my room was a mess, plus there were scratch marks on the wall and my pillows.." Louis grinned shyly and Harry barked out a laugh.

"Oh my god, what was her reaction?" Harry asked while laughing.

"She took my catnip away for 4 months." This made Harry laugh even more, and Louis really enjoyed his laugh.

"Hey! Don't laugh at my pain! I was a goner back then! Catnip is my precious thing!" Louis defended himself but ended up laughing too.

***

Louis and Harry ended up talking for an hour or two, just getting to know each other and sharing many laughs. Louis already likes Harry; he's a funny, goofy and handsome guy. And, of course a cute one too. Harry had taken Louis to his own practice tent - where he tames his lions. Louis already knows these lions, so he said hi to them and hugged them. This made Harry wonder and be surprised about it, how Louis interacts with lions.

"You're friends with the lions?" the lion tamer asked and Louis continued to pet the lions.

"Uh..yeah, they're cats too. I love them." Louis smiled and purred when the male lion nuzzled into his neck.

"And you have your own language with them?"

"Well, I talk in English and they understand. With me they talk in English too, but to other humans it's just roar and growl." Louis said, glancing at Harry for a moment before looking.

"That's really amazing, Louis." Harry grinned. Louis loved how Harry said his name.

"Th-Thanks." Louis blushed and gasped when the male lion licked his cheek. "H-Hey, stop..!" Louis giggled. Little did Louis know that his giggle made Harry's heart swell with adorableness.

"Do you like it here in the circus?" Harry asked.

"Of course, who wouldn't? This place is my home, and I love everyone here. The animals included. This is where I grew up." Louis said and smiled warmly.

"What about your real mother? Have you..seen her or..?"

"No..I haven't. I don't know if I can though..I don't know anything about her, besides that her name is Jay, which probably is short for something, I don't know." Louis sighed. "Oh, and also, my real surname is Tomlinson. Louis William Tomlinson. But, my real mother had wanted to change my surname, so my 'father' couldn't find me..So, now I'm Louis William Payne, haha.." Louis laughed a little, but his voice cracked a bit.

"I grew to love Karen. I call her mum, even though she insisted me to call her Karen, but still, I grew up with her and I still call her mum. I-I do wish to see my real mum, I really do, but I'm afraid. Afraid of her reaction.." Louis sniffed as tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but he didn't let them. Harry suddenly pulled Louis into a tight hug.

"Shh, it's okay, love. Don't cry, please." Harry soothed Louis and rubbed a hand up and down the hybrid's back. Louis hugged Harry back, nuzzling into his neck, which smelled pretty good. And his long hair too.

Moments later they broke the hug and Louis wiped his tears away and smiled. Even though he met Harry yesterday, he already likes him. Harry seems to care about Louis, and that's a good thing. Harry showed his lion taming skills to Louis who was really excited about it. He's never ever seen anything like this. The lions liked Harry very much, as Louis did too. Harry's skills were really amazing. Harry even put his head into the lion's wide mouth. Usually lion tamers do that but Louis has never seen this.

***

Louis spent the whole day with Harry. Louis watched Harry's practice and Harry watched Louis' practice. Harry was really amazed by Louis' aerial silk skills. He has seen other persons do it but Louis is different. He's never seen a hybrid do it. Louis is very passionate with this and so swift and delicate. Like, he flows along with the silky fabrics. Harry being there made Louis feel really happy.

They were all ready for tomorrow's show. Louis' performing clothes were all ready and the show tent is also ready. The cat hybrid feels really excited and can't wait for tomorrow. He's always excited to perform. And what's even more exciting and amazing? Harry had asked Louis out for a dinner the day after the show. And of course Louis agreed to it. So what if he is 17? He's almost 18 for christ's sake. And, maybe he shared a kiss with Harry before saying goodbye, maybe he didn't.

At least he loved it. Kissing Harry's soft lips, which tasted really good.  _Purrrrrfect_ , as Louis would say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're ever wondering what do Louis' tricks look like, visit this place: http://thecircusdictionary.com/moves/?category=silks


	4. Chapter 3 - bad things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait! BUT LOUIS' HIGHNOTE IN LOVE YOU GOODBYE !!!!  
> Edit 13.12.15 // hear me out, the picture I put here is NOT Louis' outfit for this chapter's show. He will be wearing that outfit later in the story. And once again, a beautiful picture drawn by my love Leo. xx
> 
> (the picture has another version where he is butt naked ;) )

_“The real lover is the man who can thrill you by kissing your forehead or smiling into your eyes or just staring into space.”_

_― Marilyn Monroe_

 

 

***

 

The big day is finally here. Today is the big show that everyone has been waiting for. The circus members were all ready for their show and the show tent has been prepared well. Yesterday Louis and Harry exchanged their phone numbers and have been texting all day, even though they are in the same place. Harry has noticed that Louis loves to send cat emojis, which is actually pretty cute if you ask Harry.

The show is going to start in the evening, so that means everyone has time to get prepared or have some free time. Harry had texted Louis that he is coming over to the hybrid's tent and Louis said that he'll be waiting. Soon Harry arrived and had brought some freshly baked cookies.

"Harry, what are these?" Louis asks as he looks at the tray of cookies in Harry's hands.

"Baked some cookies quickly. Thought you might like some." Harry smirks as he sees Louis nod eagerly.

"Yes please!" the kitten says and takes one cookie and puts it in his mouth, munching it and moaning - which came out more like a purrrrrr.

"These are so good! What did you put in these?" Louis asks before taking another cookie and another one. Harry laughs and takes one too.

"It's a secret. I might tell you some other time." he says and smirks. And Louis actually pouts at that.

"So, are you excited?" Louis asks.

"Yes, I think you are too? The way your tail is moving.." Harry says and points at the younger one's tail, which is actually moving weirdly.

"Ah, yeah, um..I'm really excited. It's been a while since the last show." Louis murmurs and smiles.

"I understand. For me, it's been a way too long time." the curly haired man chuckles and nods his head.

Harry stays at Louis' tent for a few hours, just chatting with the younger one and sharing laughs and maybe a few kisses too. They didn't snog or anything, just a few small and soft kisses. Harry did compliment Louis' sky blue eyes and described Louis as a beautiful person. Louis of course blushed at this but he felt really happy. After all that, Harry had to leave Louis' tent because he had to get ready and visit the lions. The showtime was coming closer. Just a few hours before it all begins.

 

***

 

 _"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Highland Circus! We hope you are all as excited as we are, because today's show is going to be a blast!"_ Geoff shouted into the microfone and the crowd cheered loudly and clapped.

 _"Now, our trapeze gang is going to open our show! Please welcome them!"_ and the crowd cheered and it got louder when the trapeze gang appeared, starting the opening act. They did various acrobatic tricks and stunts while swinging and it made the crowd go wild.

"Niall is so good at this." Louis whispered to Harry. They were standing behind the curtains, watching the trapeze gang.

"He truly is. He was a good climber when we were kids." Harry smiles as he watches Niall's perfomance. But, he really wants to see Louis' performance. He's pretty excited about it.

And pretty much same with Louis too; he really wants to see Harry's performance. Yes, he did see the practise, but still. Like, a live perfomance, in front of all the people.

 

***

 

 _"Let's give a big applause to our amazing lion tamer, Harry Styles!"_ Geoff says and the crowd erupts in cheers. Harry was grinning madly before he had to go behind the curtains.

 _"That really was amazing! Thank you Harry, and now, it is time for another cat show! Please welcome our dearest little cat, Louis Payne! Or, as you all know, The Kitten!"_ Geoff says and walks off the performing place.

A few circus stage managers/workers quickly set up the silk fabrics so Louis could perform.

 

The whole stage, or the circus tent, blacked out. Some gasps were heard from the crowd. Soon after, a few reddish orange neon lights were seen, flowing through the stage and they settled on the black silk fabrics that had some red and golden details and golden rims. It was really pretty and there was smoke on the ground level. The neon lights made the smoke reddish a bit and everyone liked it a lot.

Then, the music came.

_I'm a flame_

_You're a fire_

_I'm the dark in need of light_

The crowd clapped when Louis came into the view. He was absolutely beautiful, according to Harry. It was a white aerial silk performer outfit with beautiful details and it showed his pretty milky skin that Harry would like to lick and leave bite marks that meant that Louis was his. Except he wasnt'. Yet!

_When we touch_

_You inspire_

_Feel the change in me tonight_

Louis flowed along the lyrics and music and touched the silky fabrics with his soft and small hands. He then gripped the fabrics and glanced upwards.

_So take me up_

_Take me higher_

_There's a war not far from here_

Louis climbed up the silks by french style, as it is called the 'french climb'. He did it slowly, along with the song. Once he was up there, he smiled warmly at everyone.

_We can dance_

_In desire_

_Or we can burn in love tonight_

Louis did the Catcher Drop and many other tricks too. He amazed the crowd with his swift movements and beautiful light effects and the song/music was perfect too.

 

Just as he was about to do one trick, he heard a _BANG!_ and he felt pain in his left leg.

He stopped moving and looked at his leg and saw blood.

Coming from a wound. He was shot in the leg.

The crowd screamed and the music stopped.

Louis was shocked.

He screamed. From the pain.

He felt dizzy and his grip from the silk fabrics loosened and he fell on the ground, hurting his tail a bit. Luckily he wasn't that high but still, he blacked out.

The last thing he heard before he blacked out, was Harry's scream.

_**"LOUIS!!"** _


	5. Chapter 4 - going to stay by your side forever

_“What a feeling to be right here beside you now, hold you in my arms”_

_― What a Feeling, One Direction_

 

***

 

I heard a beeping noise.

beep...beep..beep..

What was it?

Why was everything black?

Why couldn't I see anything..?!

The beeping noise was quickening up. What the fuck was it?

I tried to open my eyes. They slowly fluttered open, and I saw that I was in a bright white room. Please don't say that I'm in the hospital.

_"Louis..? Are you awake, mate?"_ I heard a voice say. With Irish accent. Niall?

I looked around the room, trying to see if anyone was here. I only saw Niall.

"N-Niall..?" my voice was cracky and throat was dry.

"Yeah, babe, I'm here. How are you feeling?" he asked and I thought for a while.

"'M really feeling tired. Me head is pounding and my leg is weird." I quietly said.

"What happened, Ni?" "Uhm..you got shot in your left leg. You screamed and apparently felt dizzy and fell down on the ground, pretty much hit your head at the same time and blacked out." Niall sighed sadly before continuing.

"Harry screamed your name and ran beside you. He was so shocked and worried sick. The whole crowd was gasping and murmuring things like 'is he dead' or 'he died' or 'oh my god the cat fell but why'. There was no sight of the shooter, bastard probably pussied out and ran. Harry picked you up in bridal style, careful with your leg and carried you behind the curtains. Zayn quickly called the ambulance and Harry was with you all the time, not leaving for a second. Karen, Geoff and Liam were worried so badly that Karen fainted because she thought that you'd die or something even worse. Don't worry, she's okay now." he smiled.

"Oh my god, how long have I been here?" I asked worriedly.

"You were out for 2 days. Harry was here all those days. Slept here after begging the doctors and nurses to let him sleep here."

"Where is he?"

"I sent him to get some coffee and food. He looked awfully tired. Dark circles under his eyes and so on." Niall sighed and I nodded quietly.

"Will he come back soon?" I whispered and Niall grinned.

"Of course, Lou. I'll go tell him that you're awake and inform your nurse." with that said, Niall left the room.

I waited patiently.

***

 

The door burst open and it startled me. I turned to look who it was and I saw a worried looking Harry.

"Lou.." he murmured and shut the door before walking beside my hospital bed. I glanced at him before returning my look onto my hands that rested on my lap.

"I'm sorry what happened, I want to find that bastard who did this and fucking kill him." Harry growled angrily, and I let out a small giggle. Harry's eyes widened.

"It's not your fault, love. It never was. So stop saying sorry, please." I said and smiled. Harry sat down on the chair where Niall had sat and took my hand.

"Geoff cancelled the show after the incident. He cancelled all the other shows too. He's just too worried about you and can't think too well." Harry's thumb stroked my soft hand and it made me smile. How much did Harry care for me really? He brought my hand to his lips and kissed my hand while looking at me with a grin that showed his dimples.

"Harry.." I began.

"I-I really like you, Louis.. I know we've just known each other for a few days, but.. I can't help it.. I almost lost my mind when I saw you fall down, I'm such an idiot for not catching you. I'm so sorry.." Harry confessed and my eyes widened. He likes me?

"I like you too, Haz." I smiled and he looked me in the eyes and grinned widely.

He pulled me into a sweet and loving kiss. His lips tasted amazing again. It had a dash of coffee taste but I ignored it. Our lips moved slowly and he gave me small pecks. He moved to kiss and nibble the skin on my neck and I purred loudly, Harry probably moaned at the small vibration. My mouth was open as I moaned and he quickly captured my lips and slid his tongue inside my mouth. Our tongues flowed, exchanging saliva and both of us moaned at the great feeling. We snogged for about five to six minutes before there was a knock on the door.

We pulled apart and giggled. I managed to peck Harry on the lips before my nurse came in with Niall. The nurse did a quick check-up about my condition and Niall eyed both of us. I blushed when I saw Niall smirk. He probably knew what we were doing.


	6. Chapter 5 - date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry asks Louis out for a date and it makes Louis very happy.

Louis got out of the hospital after being there for 2 weeks. It was boring as hell but he always got happy when Harry visited him, almost every day. Harry brought him chocolate, flowers and wool balls, just to show how much he cares about Louis. And they might've snogged a lot. Louis didn't mind it at all, he loved how Harry's lips taste.

After Louis got out of the hospital, Harry was there to pick him up with his expensive-looking car. Louis raised his eyebrows as Harry held the door open for him and smiled coyly.

"How expensive is this car?" Louis asked as he carefully sat in the car - his leg still hurt but not so much anymore.

Harry chuckled as he closed the door and got into the driver's seat, "That's not so important right now, is it?" he asked and Louis giggled.

"I guess not."

And they drove off towards the circus. It was about five to ten minutes long drive from the circus to the hospital. Harry and Louis talked about all sorts of things, Harry telling Louis what has been going on in the circus since Louis was in the hospital. The poor kitten had missed his family so much, and he missed his silky robes. Louis secretly missed his catnip as well, but he didn't tell Harry. What he didn't know was that Harry already knew how the kitty missed the delicious catnip. He just laughed at the thought.

 

"So, I was wondering, since you're free from the hospital now.." Harry started as they were nearing the circus.

"Yeah? Go on." Louis listened, smiling as he played with his fluffy tail - which by the way was a bit broken when he fell, but it's okay now. The doctors fixed it.

"How about you and me go on a date tomorrow night?" Harry grinned as he heard Louis let out a gasp.

"You're serious, aren't you."

"Dead serious babe, something wrong?" Harry asked as he parked his car to the circus' parking lot.

"No, nothing's wrong. Just confused why me, that's all." Louis shrugged and Harry turned off the engine, they still stayed in the car. Before Harry could say something Louis cut him off, "But in that case, I'd love to go out on a date with you. After all, I like you, right?"

"And I like you too, baby." Harry smiled and leaned over to kiss Louis sweetly on the lips. Louis purred at the taste of Harry's lips, he enjoyed it a lot. They kissed for about a minute before they leaned away, giggling and laughing. Harry got out of the car, grabbed Louis bag from the backseat and opened Louis' door, holding out a hand. Louis gladly took his hand and got out, closing the door and Harry locked his car. The older one placed his hand on the hybrid's waist and whispered in his ear, "I'll pick you up at six tomorrow, okay?" and Louis nodded, giving Harry a small peck on his cheek.

 

Louis got startled when he stepped into his and his family's big tent; everyone shouted 'welcome back, Louis!' happily and went to greet him. Some had tears in their eyes, such as Karen, Geoff, Liam and even Niall! Everyone hugged Louis, really carefully because of his leg. It was a happy moment, for Louis and everyone else.

"Welcome back, Louis." Geoff said as he hugged his adopted son.

"Thanks, I'm glad to be back." Louis smiled and Harry wrapped his arm around Louis' waist again, making everyone gasp.

"Are you guys a thing now?" Zayn asked, clearly confused but he sounded really happy. Louis glanced at Harry who smirked at him. He wrapped his fluffy tail around Harry's arm, leaning against Harry, arms crossed.

"Maybe. We both like each other and" Louis smirked, "I have a date tomorrow with this mister." he said and grabbed Harry's shirt collar, yanking him down and kissing him. Everyone cheered and Louis heard some wolf whistles.

"Congratulations, honey." Karen said and hugged both Louis and Harry. "Harry, I expect you to treat my baby well." she jokingly warned Harry and he just laughed, nodding.

"Anyhow, Louis, you can start to practice next week. Your doctor had told me that your leg should be fully healed next week. But this week is all for yourself, so go have fun with Harry." Geoff told Louis and patted his shoulder.

"Okay, thank you." Louis smiled and Karen served everyone drinks and snacks, to celebrate Louis' homecoming.

 

 

A day later, Louis was getting ready for his date night. Niall and Zayn were in Louis' room and helped him to choose what to wear. He tried different kinds of clothes. Niall told him to wear something hot. Zayn threw Louis a pair of black and tight skinny jeans, Nall threw Louis a dark blue, big sweater and a pair of black Vans.

"Something is missing.." Niall mumbled as he looked at Louis, who was fully clothed now.

"Yeah.. Oh, I know!" Zayn said and went to search Louis' wardrobe. Soon he walked to Louis and held out a [black cat collar choker](https://cdn-img-0.wanelo.com/p/870/606/9e4/6c750dc5e1c2eace9875c25/x354-q80.jpg). It was decorated with blue silk and it even had a ribbon bow. Also it had a heart-shaped name tag which said 'Sugar Kitten'. Zayn put it around Louis' neck and it looked so cute on him.

"Remind me again why do I have this?" Louis groaned.

"That was my birthday gift for you, Lou." Zayn reminded him with a smirk. Louis groaned again and Niall, he just laughed on Louis' bed. When he was done, he got an idea and searched through Louis' wardrobe again. He shouted a 'got it!' and went to Louis and held up a baby blue silk ribbon. Louis looked at it confusedly and gasped when Niall touched his tail.

"Calm down, mate!" he chuckled and tied a perfect ribbon bow close to the fluffy tail tip.

"Oh my god, you are hella cute!" Niall cheered and gave a five high to Zayn.

Louis moved his tail and adored the cute looking ribbon bow. His eyes sparkled as he saw himself in the mirror. He turned to his friends and hugged them tightly. "Thanks guys! You seriously are the best!" he giggled.

"No problem, Lou. Now go, I bet Harry is soon here, since it's almost six." Niall said, glancing at the clock. Louis thanked his friends one more time before walking out of his room and to his family tent's entrance. Since tents don't have doors, Harry had texted Louis to come out. The kitten happily walked out and gasped when warm and big arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hi kitten, you look gorgeous." Harry mumbled as he buried his nose in Louis' exposed neck. He gave small pecks around the collarbone and nibbled on Louis' cat ear. Louis purred once again, his body vibrating and making Harry moan into the cat's ear.

"Not so fast, Harry..you have to wait." Louis smirked and kissed Harry quickly on the lips. Harry chuckled a small 'yes' before they went to Harry's car and got in and drove off somewhere.

"So, where are you taking me?" Louis asked. He has been in the city before but usually he is always at the circus. Sometimes he hates to be in the public because people give weird looks at him and it makes him uncomfortable.

"Somewhere nice. A sushi restaurant, I hope you like fish." the older man said.

"Of course, I love sushi and fish. It's yummy." Louis smiled and looked at Harry's hand. His hands were so big and Louis really wanted to hold his his hands. Harry soon held out his hand for Louis, as if he read Louis' mind.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Louis asked but held Harry's hand.

"It might be. But I'm not letting anything hurt you. You're safe with me, baby kitten." Harry said, smiling.

 

 

After driving for five or six minutes they arrived to a nice and cozy sushi restaurant. Like a gentleman, Harry opened Louis' door and held out a hand for Louis, which the kitten gladly took. They looked pretty cute together. Harry was dressed nicely. Tight black jeans, silky red shirt with two buttons undone from the top and the shirt had weird patters on it but it looked sexy on Harry and he wore brown boots too. They held hands when they entered the sushi restaurant and went to ask for their reserved table. Once they were seated they ordered their dishes and some expensive japanese wine to drink. After receiving their food they began to eat and talk. Laughing and giggling was included. They fed each other, gave small pecks and held hands. You could say their first date went pretty well. Louis went absolutely crazy at the taste of fish-filled sushi. Few years ago was the last time he ate sushi and now it's his second time. He loves sushi.

 

It was about eight when they had finished their date and Harry drove them home. Harry didn't drink wine too much, he wanted them to come home safely, as he was the one who drove. Before they could arrive to the circus, Louis told Harry to pull over at some empty parking lot. Harry was confused but still did as he was told. Once he parked the car and turned the engine off, Louis kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Louis wha--" he moaned suddenly when Louis palmed him through his jeans. Louis purred as he started to nip and kiss the older man's jaw and slowly opened his jean's belt and buttons. The naughty kitten slipped his hand inside Harry's black briefs and gently started stroking the thick cock which was slowly starting to harden. Harry moaned into the kitten's mouth as the younger one kept kissing him and licking his lips, jaw and neck. His free hand was resting against Harry's chest. Harry's left left hand was carding through his own hair and the other hand was sliding on Louis' back up and down.

"So big, Haz.." Louis purred into Harry's ear as he slid the man's briefs down and got the thick cock out, gripping it and pumping it. Harry groaned as he enjoyed the small hand pumping his dick. Soon Louis' lips moved away from Harry's and the kitten bent down close to Harry's dick. The hybrid then kissed Harry's now hard cock's tip and gave a few kitten licks before taking it entirely into his mouth. He started to bob his head up and down, sucking the tip and licking the long shaft and enjoyed hearing Harry's small grunts and moans.

"You like that, yeah?" he giggled and massaged Harry's balls.

"Fuck, yeah yeah, of course baby. You're doing such a good job, fuck.." Harry moaned and tangled his fingers into Louis' fluffy hair. Louis hummed in response and continued to suck Harry's cock. Louis moved his fluffy tail closer to Harry and tickled his jaw, trying to get Harry worked up more. 

"You're such a tease, Lou." the older man grunted while gripping his kitten's hair. Louis moaned and bopped his head faster and sucked harder.

"Mmm, fuck-! I'm gonna come, baby.." Harry said and Louis smirked when he felt Harry's hands trying to lift his head up. He was having none of it and took Harry's dick more and more into his mouth, clearly deepthroating. Soon enough Harry was cursing and came hard, spurting his hot come down the younger one's throat. Louis sucked him dry and removed his mouth with a 'pop' and smirked at Harry who looked amazed at Louis.

"You aren't that innocent after all." Harry chuckled, making the kitty giggle and then kissing him. Harry didn't mind at the taste of himself on Louis' lips.

"I can be innocent and I can be naughty at the same time too." Louis said and kissed Harry one more time before they were off, driving back to the circus, their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how to write blowjobs really..  
> But next up should be a small Christmas filler chapter, I hope I can write it in time.


	7. Chapter 6 - merry christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas party time :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this even a filler chapter or not? I don't know, probably not. Anyhow, there will be horrible smut in this chapter because I still don't know how to write smut. I tried, okay?

Days have been busy for the Highland Circus. There have been many shows but not so many people have come to watch it. Maybe because their source of happiness and joy wasn't performing. Louis missed his fabrics and his cute and sexy costumes. He missed his fellow performers and his fans. But Harry was always there to make him happy again. He has had so much fun with Harry for the past week and next week should be his time to perform. He has watched Harry perform and tame his lions - hell, Louis was actually kinda jealous of the other lions.

Today the circus were all on a break and were celebrating Christmas in the Payne family's big mansion home. The women were cooking Christmas food for everyone and Karen was once again baking a cake for Louis, whose birthday was today! He was finally turning 18, legal as fuck. Now that he is 18, he is going to have his heat someday. He's not sure what day because he has never had one. When a cat hybrid turns 18, they will have their first heat someday soon. After their first heat is finished, he will have his next one in two months. That's what Karen and Geoff have told him.

Other members were setting the Christmas tree up. It was a big one, with silvery and royal-blue colored decorations - which were the colors of the circus. It was truly a beautiful sight. Louis sighed as he admired the tree. There was a big shiny star atop the tree, it sparkled so nicely. Louis watched as presents were put under the tree. There were so many presents, from small to big presents, from square to weird shaped presents. The hybrid loved presents. He loved Christmas. He quickly asked Niall if he has seen Harry and the Irish lad told him that Harry is probably with the women, helping the cook. Harry loved cooking and baking. Louis thanked Niall and went to look for Harry.

 

Harry indeed was in the kitchen with the women and his mum. He was helping them cook and was chatting with them, making funny jokes and laughing with them. Louis thought it was so adorable. And Harry even wore a frilly pink apron! Louis giggled and sneaked behind Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry's stomach and buried his face into the nice-smelling but ugly christmas sweater that Harry wore.  
"Oh, hey babe. Merry Christmas." Harry chuckled and turned around to hug his kitten. He placed a kiss onto Louis' head and softly caressed the hybrid's soft cat ears, making Louis purr loudly, his body vibrating and fuck Harry could bust a nut right there in the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas, Haz." Louis purred. Harry leaned down and kissed Louis on the lips, Louis himself melting into the sweet kiss. They kissed for a minute until Karen shouted a 'No snogging in my kitchen!' before they broke the kiss, just giggling and laughing.

"I hope you got me a present, Harold." Louis said and watched as Harry took a cat-shaped gingerbread cookie and fed it to him as he gladly took it and ate it. He licked Harry's hand clean from the crumbles and smirked.

"Of course I got you something, Boo. I hope you'll like it." the older man smiled and wiped his hands on his cute apron.

"I'll love it no matter what it is. After all, it is from you."

"Really now?"

"Uh-huh." the kitten nodded and played with his tail. Harry laughed and gave Louis one more kiss before saying that he should go have some fun before the dinner is served.

"Oh I will, love. See ya!" Louis said and slapped Harry's bum before walking out of the kitchen. He went to see if the boys needed some help.

 

A few hours later the food was ready and everyone has gathered around the big table. Of course there was two big tables in a big dining room, because the circus has a lot of members. They are one big family. Louis sat next to Liam, Karen and Geoff and Harry was sitting next to him. Some members are going to visit their own families after this. Geoff cleared his throat loudly but coughed after that. It became quiet very quickly and everyone turned their heads at Geoff.

"Thank you all for coming here to celebrate Christmas again with us. We are one big family after all." Geoff laughed along with everyone. "Also, as you may already know, we are celebrating Louis birthday too! My boy is now 18 years old, I couldn't be any prouder. Let's give a big applause and a toast to our sweetest kitten! Happy birthday, Louis!" everyone cheered loudly and wished Louis happy birthday and did a toast, gulping down some alcohol. Harry gave Louis a peck on his cheek as Louis smiled so widely that it hurt. A few tears came from his eyes and he wiped them away with his sweater paws.

"Thank you, everyone. You're all so kind." Louis said and everyone awww'ed and they began to eat, passing salts and sauces and food plates. The food tasted so good that Louis thought he was in heaven. He loved Christmas food. Karen cut cake slices for everyone after Louis blew the candles and got a slice for himself too, which he shared with Harry.

After dinner, everyone moved into the big living room where the big Christmas tree was and gathered around it. The Payne family began giving the presents to their receivers. Everyone was happy when they got lots of presents, from the Payne family and from the others too. Louis had received some clothes, giftcards, treats, candy, books, _catnip_ , snacks, blankets for Christmas and for his birthday. He was smiling all the time, feeling so loved and happy. When he put his last present down, he saw Harry walking towards him with a small, silver gift box with a pretty pink ribbon bow on it. He kissed Louis on the lips before handing him the gift box.

"Merry Christmas, kitten." Harry smiled and Louis giggled and began to open his present.

What was inside made his jaw drop and eyes go wide.

Inside the box was a small, furry kitten. An actual [kitten](http://postimg.org/image/ehyz2iw2h/) with a pink ribbon bow around it's tummy. The kitten had white fur and a black tail and it's eyes were brown. Louis' heart melted as he lifted the adoable kitten out of the box.

"Harry..oh my god, it's adorable! Thank you so much!" Louis cried as he softly hugged the baby cat and cradled it in his arms, his own tail moving happily.

"You're welcome, Lou. Thought you might need a small companion, so I got you a kitten. Its a boy, by the way." Harry said, his own heart melting at the sight of his own kitten cradling another kitten.

"What are you going to name him, Louis?" someone asked and Louis thought for a moment.

"I think I'm going to name him Hazza." Louis smiled warmly and showed everyone his kitten. Harry's eyes were wide and he was surprised that Louis chose that name. But he actually laughed and watched as Louis showed his family the kitten before walking back to Harry and hugging him. The kitten was pretty quiet and shy.

"You'll get your birthday present at my house. It's not really.. suitable for Karen and Geoff to see, or anyone." Harry whispered into Louis' kitty ear making Louis shiver a bit. He smirked though, leaning to whisper into Harry's ear, "And you'll get yours too, at your house."

 

 

Once the party was over, everyone left and some were off to see their relatives or family or other friends. Louis said goodbyes to his family before walking to Harry's car and getting in, his kitten sleeping peacefully in his lap. Harry started the engine and drove off to his house. It was a half an hour drive to Harry's house and during that time the lovers sang Christmas songs that came from the radio. They held hands for sometime and traded kisses and pecks and soon enough they had arrived to Harry's house. It was a beautiful, brown [Victorian house](http://postimg.org/image/kdswpxbdl/) and Louis was in love with Harry's house.

"Your house is so beautiful, Harry.." Louis gasped and Harry chuckled.

"Thank you. I only live here during Christmas break or summer vacation or if I'm really sick." Harry said as he parked his car and turned the engine off. He got out of the car, taking Louis bags and his own with him. Louis got out of the car and shut the door so Harry could lock it. They walked to Harry's front door and Harry opened it, letting Louis and Hazza in first. Louis giggled and thanked, walking in with Harry following him. And his mouth opened as he stared at the beautiful decoration. Harry's house inside was very cozy and so Harry-like somehow. Louis wants to live here. He really does.

"Your house..it's so beautiful inside too..oh my god." Louis said, eyes sparkling as he looked around. Harry put the bags on the ground next to the couch and gave Louis a tour. He first began with the [living room](http://postimg.org/image/hv77p8pnd/). It was very cozy and nice, the cushions were stunning and there were bookshelfs and a big tv too and much more. Next was [the kitchen](http://postimg.org/image/v1wnorlcp/), which was very stunning. Harry probably loved flowers because there were few flower pots on the counter and table. There was a small comfy sitting place between two counters and you could see outside of the windows (A/N: I'm really bad at describing things..sorry). Next to the kitchen were stairs and Harry lead Louis up to the second floor, where he showed his [study room](http://postimg.org/image/r837fm40p/). It was very old styled yet so beautiful. The furniture were old styled too but they looked very comfy. After that they moved to [the bedroom](http://postimg.org/image/m85r7nye1/) and it was very elegant looking. There was a big bed with grey-ish fabrics and silk sheets the lighting was dim but beautiful. Everything was beautiful. He even had a bathroom connected with the bedroom. Harry did have a spare bedroom but he asked Louis if he wanted to sleep with him on the same bed and Louis said yes, of course.

 

After the house tour Harry had told Louis to get comfy and watch telly or movie or do whatever he wants and Harry himself went to shop for food because his fridge was pretty empty. Louis kissed Harry goodbye before the lion tamer went to grocery shopping. Most stores were closed but Harry knew one store that was always open.

Louis settled on watching some Christmas movies with Hazza on his lap. He liked a few of them. Harry had a big collection of movies. He thought about his gift for Harry. The gift was Louis himself. He was going to give his virginity to Harry as a Christmas present and he wasn't scared. He trusts Harry and that's about it. He was going to wear black lace panties (yes, he likes wearing them) and baby blue stockings with white stripes. He was going for Christmas colors - red and green - but he thought that it might go better with the black, baby blue and white.

About an half an our later Harry came back with three bags of grocery. Louis helped him carry them into the kitchen and put them on the counter and taking the groceries out.

"So, what were you doing when I was out?" Harry asked as he put some milk bottles into the fridge.

"Nothing much, just watched a movie with Hazza. I think he fell asleep on the couch." Louis smiled and Harry nodded, took some groceries from Louis and put them into the fridge.

"Harry.. I want to show you something.. come upstairs and stay behind your bedroom's door. Don't come in until I call you, please?" Louis asked and at first Harry was confused about this but nodded carefully.

"Okay.." he mumbled and Louis took his big hand and led them upstairs and halted at Harry's bedroom. "No peeking, love." Louis whispered as he entered the bedroom and closed it, leaving Harry stand there, wondering what Louis might be doing.

 

Louis was in the bathroom, all changed into his panties and stockings. He had a small, silky baby blue colored [choker](http://postimg.org/image/spt94wy55/) with a cute cat bell around his neck. He also tied some silky red ribbon around him and lastly did a nice bow. He walked out of the bathroom and sat on the big bed, finally laid back. He moved up to lean against the pillows and wagged his fluffy tail slowly

"You can come in now, Haz.." Louis called and heard the door open. He saw Harry walk into the bedroom and his eyes widened and jaw fell open when he saw his kitten. Fuck, he was growing so hard.

"T-This is my Christmas present for you..uh, Merry Christmas?" he shyly smiled and got a bit nervous when Harry walked closer, eyeing Louis carefully.

"Baby- what..I.." he stuttered, couldn't really get words out. He was too amazed.

"I-I'm giving you my virginity, Harry. I trust you, I like you. Might even love you too, not sure yet.." Louis mumbled and soon Harry was on top of him, kissing and licking the kitten's neck. Louis started to purr loudly and it made Harry moan.

"You sure, kitten?" Harry asked, caressing Louis' sides with his big and warm hands.

"Positive." Louis said, closing his eyes, enjoying the older man's lips on his skin.

"Fuck, you're so gorgeous.." Harry mumbled into Louis' hair and kissed the younger boy's jaw, leaving small hickeys. "I heard that male cat hybrids can get pregnant..." Harry said quietly and Louis nodded.  
"Yeah, once they- oh!-- have their heat.. ughhh Harry please.." Louis tried to say but instead moaned as Harry bit his neck, hands trailing up and down Louis' body, slowly opening the ribbon bow and taking the ribbons off.  
"Keep talking, babe."

"During their h-heat, they can get pregnant. Of course if they don't want to, I think there are some birth control pills or something..." Louis continued and wrapped his tender arms around Harry's neck and kissed Harry hard on the lips, licking and biting Curly's bottom lip and soon Harry's tongue entered the kitten's mouth and their tongues began to dance. Louis bucked his hips and Harry took this chance to grind hard against Louis. Both of them were getting more hard and hard.

"Harry-- please.." Louis whimered.

"What do you need, kitten? Tell me." Harry smirked and looked at the half-wrecked boy underneath him.

"You, Harry- _I need you!_ " Louis cried and Harry shushed him with a kiss.

"What do you want me to do, hm?"

"I-I want you to m-make love to me..or fuck me, anything, please j-just hurry.." Louis whimpered and gasped when Harry attacked his perky and sensitive nipples, sucking hard and licking them, even biting. Louis moaned and whispered 'please, please, please'.

"Turn around love, on your hands and knees." Louis immediately turned around and got on his hands knees, presenting his ass to Harry and just to tease him, he covered his bum with his tail.

"Such a tease, aren't you?" Harry chuckled and carefully took Louis' tail into his hand and stroked it. Louis gasped loudly and started to purr again - his tail was very sensitive when it's being stroked. Harry knew cats are like this when their tail is being stroked. And now he knows it's one of Louis' weaknesses.

"Oh my god, Harry!"

"Yeah, you like that baby? Feeling good?" Harry caressed Louis' lace covered bum cheeks and slapped one of them, making Louis moan out a small 'yes!'. Harry stopped stroking Louis' tail and leaned over to the pillows and took out a bottle of scented lube and a condom. Louis saw the condom and took it out of Harry's hand and threw it away. Harry was surprised at Louis' actions. "You sure babe?" he asked concerned and Louis nodded, whispering a small 'positively yeah'. Harry understood and leaned down to kiss Louis' lace covered bum before sliding the panties slowly down and off Louis. He almost bust a nut while staring at Louis' waiting hole. He quickly shredded himself from his clothing and began to trail a finger across the circle of muscle and uncapped the bottle of lube, pouring a bit onto Louis' cheeks, letting it slide down slowly. Louis shivered at the feeling, his dick fully hard but he didn't touch. He was going to come untouched. Just for Harry.

Harry coated his finger with the cherry-scented lube and circled it around the kitten's hole before sinking it in, slowly and carefully not to hurt Louis. Fuck this boy was so tight for a virgin. Louis moaned quietly and buried his face into the silky sheets.

"You okay, Lou?" Harry asked and got a muffled answer.

"Yes, 'm fine, it's just new to me and all.."

"You haven't fingered yourself ever, have you?" Harry began to slide his finger in and out and soon adding another one, scissoring Louis open.

"A f-few times.. haven't d-done it for a long time now.." Louis mumbled. "Another one, 'arry.." he begged and Harry added his third finger, slowly fucking them into Louis. Soon enough Louis screamed in pleasure and Harry probably hit his prostate.

"Fuck, Ha-Harry do that again!" Louis begged and Harry fucked his fingers hard against the boy's prostate, Louis being a whimpering mess.

 

"I-I'm ready, Haz." Louis whined after a few minutes of Harry fingering him open. Harry nodded and pulled his fingers out, wiping them against the sheets; he is going to wash them anyways, it's been a while since he's slept in this bed. He grabbed the lube and poured it into his palm and then began to pump his hard cock, slicking it up nice and good. He lined himself against the pink and puffy hole and sinked in, again, slowly and carefully - he didn't want to hurt Louis, even though he just opened him up but as Louis said he was a virgin so.

"You good, baby?" Harry asked once he was balls deep in Louis.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. Go on, m-move.." Louis whispered and moaned when Harry began to thrust in and out of Louis. Harry moaned at the amazing feeling of being inside his kitten, soft walls rubbing against his hard cock.

"F-Faster, 'arry! Please!" Louis cried and Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' torso and began to thrust harder and harder, loving Louis' screams, moans, purrs,  _everything_.

"You like that, baby kitten? Like how I fuck into you, yeah?" Harry murmured into Louis' ear, nipped it and kissed the kitten's neck and shoulder blades, leaving marks everywhere, this kitten is  _his only._

"You're MINE. Only mine, got that babe?" Harry growled into Louis' ear and it twitched nicely and the younger boy could only moan out a small 'Yours!'. His tail tickled Harry's sides and Harry grabbed it with his free hands and started to stroke it, and Louis actually cried; not like he was sad, he felt really good and his whole body trembled in pleasure and he purred once again. He was really close to coming. Suddenly Harry pulled out, leaving Louis whimpering and begging him to enter again. Harry flipped Louis over so he could see Louis' flushed face and slammed back into the kitten. Louis screamed in pleasure as Harry began to thrust hard again.

"Fuck, baby! I'm gonna come..!" Harry grunted and quickened his pace. Louis gripped the sheets and didn't touch his painful cock. Harry continued thrusting into Louis for a few minutes before he moaned out a 'fuck' and came hard inside Louis, hot come filling Louis up. Soon after Harry, Louis came untouched, his come painting his and Harry's chest. Harry emptied his load into Louis and after that he pulled out and fell next to a tired Louis.

"That was so.."

"..amazing." Louis finished Harry's sentence. Harry smiled and kissed Louis before getting up, going to get a wet towel from the bathroom.  When he came back he cleaned Louis' chest and his own. He threw the towel on the ground, not bothering to clean it. He was too tired. He laid next to Louis on the big bed and pulled the warm covers over their naked bodies. As Harry wrapped his muscular arms around Louis, the hybrid snuggled into Harry's warm chest and purred quietly.

"That was the best Christmas present ever, thank you baby." Harry whispered, placing a kiss on Louis' forehead. The kitten giggled and then yawned, he was tired too. "You're getting yours tomorrow, if you don't mind." Harry said.

"No, I don't mind. Let's just sleep, 'm really tired, Haz.." Louis said and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, good night, Lou."

"Good night, Haz."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on making Louis ride Harry, but I kinda rushed the ending and idk what happened. Sooo how did you all like this? I know my smut is horrible, but how was this?

**Author's Note:**

> find me on  
> tumblr: sassy-hedgehog  
> instagram: @sassy.hedgehog  
> twitter: @alphalouis_


End file.
